From Scars To Burns
by ShadowStalker221
Summary: Your heat, it burns me, sears me, fills me...leave burns that only you can heal.  Shizuo X Izaya *Quotes from Junjou Romantica!*


From Scars to Burns

You're scent is intoxicating. The smell of cigarettes lingers on your clothes and draws me in closer to you. Your heat, that flame you keep within you. I crave it and lust for it. I want you to hold me close until every ounce of my being is filled with your heat. Burn me, sear me, leave burns that only you can heal.

No matter how much I hurt him and get hurt by him…I find myself far from hating him, actually hoping that those wounds will scar like burns…because then, you can never forget me and you'll never be able to leave my side.

Your tone, muscular body hovers above me pinning me down. I feel the heat from your breathe on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. You cover my neck in light butterfly kisses, trying to keep me under you spell. I feel your warm tongue run up and down my neck making me take in sharp breathes. I want no, no, I crave you. Intoxicate me with your kisses, with your body.

The moonlight radiates your gorgeous blonde hair, my beloved Shizuo. I run my hands through your soft hair and draw you close for a kiss, your lips, soft as silk. Our tongues are locked in a battle of lust and love. How I've missed this feeling. As your strong, rough hands caress my body I crave to feel you inside me. I want you to fill me to the brim with your essence. Those hands lightly take hold of my aching member. This is what I crave for, this rush. A small moan escapes my mouth only to be captured by your lips.

"Shizu...chan...," I moaned as you pulled away from the kiss. A small smile appeared on your face as your hand tightened around my member. _Hurry up, please._ You bit down hard on my collarbone and begin to stroke my cock. I gasped as this overwhelming sensation stole my breathe. My hands run up your back, tracing the muscles that litter your back. I grip your back as I yearn for release. _Please, I need you…_ I can feel your tongue tracing my collarbone, please, I need you inside me. You pulled away and looked at me. Your ember brown eyes staring at me, as if looking into my soul…

"Izaya… I can't…," you said as you stroked my cheek. I nodded and understood what was about to happen. You release my cock and place your hand on my leg. Slowly you make your way to my aching member. You place dark kisses on my chest, leaving your love marks all over me. I moaned and ran my hands through those gorgeous blonde locks. Your mouth enveloped my cock and I shuttered and arched my back. This is what I needed and lusted for. Your tongue ran along every inch of my cock. Sucking and licking until you sensed I was close.

"Shizu-chan...I-I'm gonna…" still you continued to satisfy me. You took me deeper and deeper until I felt it hit the back of your throat. You moaned and the vibration made me yell and I came deep in your throat. I felt you swallow every ounce of the salty liquid and you didn't leave a single drop left on my cock. You pulled away and wiped the last trace of my cum from your face. You towered above me and I pulled myself up to you and threw my arms around you. You wrapped your arms around me. Your heat enveloped me and I moaned into your ear.

"Shizu-chan, I-I think I might-"before I could finish you captured me in a kiss. I could taste myself on your tongue. It was salty and strangely satisfying. Your tongue searched every inch of my hot cavern. I moaned into the kiss which cause you moan back. Our tongues battle and a mixture of cum, saliva, and sweat mixed with our taste buds. The taste was amazing and gave me a sense of relief. This was real, you were real, this night was real, all of it.

We pulled away gasping for air. You looked into my eyes and said, "I love you, Izaya. I want to be the only one who can satisfy you. Who can make you scream and moan. I want to be the only one who tastes you, who kisses you, who makes you cum. I love you, Izaya. I love you so much." I smile and kiss you lightly on the lips.

"I love you to, Shizu-chan. You are the only man I have ever loved. You're the only one who can make me scream, moan, and yell. I want you and only you, to fill me to the brim with your seed. I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this." A small laugh escapes your lips. You pull me in for one last kiss. I bury my face into your neck. The smell of cigarettes fills my nose, it's intoxicating. I can feel myself slipping away into sleep in your arms. They hold me close and fill me with peace. Your heat envelopes me, it fills me, it burns me, leave burns that only you can heal…

Loving someone so madly and helplessly…I will never love like this again…

The burns you leave will remind me forever of you….

Shizuo x Izaya forever

This was my first Shizaya fan fiction. I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm only an armature. Leave reviews and leave me ideas for my next fan fic :D


End file.
